Embrace your fate
by RingoNetsuai
Summary: "On te reproche d'être sombre, arrogant, froid, insensible, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as seulement vécu beaucoup trop de choses, vu trop d'horreur."


On te prend pour un être froid, insensible, autoritaire, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Libre à autrui de le croire ou non. Tu ne veux pas te fatiguer à les contredire. Aveugle ? Médisant ? Peu t'importe. Qu'ils agissent, pensent et parlent à leur guise. Tu ne veux te soucier d'eux. Tu as assez à faire. Enfermé dans cette geôle, sans arme, dépouillé de ton long manteau. Tu devrais grogner, hurler, invectiver, jurer, mais tu ne le peux. Tu ne le veux. Tu le vois au regard de ton ami Balin, cela l'inquiète, mais tu ne t'occupes pas de lui également. Qu'il se taise, t'ignore. Enfermé comme un vulgaire criminel, tu n'as plus envie d'être le meneur que tu te dois d'être. Un leader qui mène une troupe au combat, à la mort. Cela suffit. Tu veux faire une pause un instant. Juste un instant. Tu t'assois dans un coin, t'adossant contre le mur de pierre froid. Tu bascules ta tête en arrière alors que tu fermes les yeux. Tu soupires doucement. Tu ne veux alarmer personne. Ce n'est pas dans tes intentions. Non. Tu recherches juste le calme que ce temps d'accalmie peut te procurer si personne ne te dérange. Heureusement pour toi, ton compagnon de geôle semble le saisir et garde le silence.

Ta tête se vide doucement. Cela te fait du bien. Plus d'inquiétude, plus d'obsession, de haine et d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de rancœur. La tempête dans ton esprit se calme petit à petit. La tornade devient une douce brise, la pluie diluvienne se transforme en bruine, l'orage s'en va gronder au loin. Pas de soleil. Il est caché derrière les nuages résolument gris plus ou moins foncé. Le beau temps a disparu depuis longtemps et ne reviendra sûrement pas. Ta respiration est calme alors que tes yeux bougent derrière tes paupières. Tu ne dors pas. Tu te souviens juste de ces beaux jours que tu as connu autrefois, de la gentille camaraderie, de l'ancienne complicité, de la confidence d'une bière partagée. De ton frère trépassé.

_Tu cours plus vite, mais c'est normal. Après tout, il est plus jeune que toi et ses petites jambes ne lui permettent pas encore de tenir ton rythme. Cependant, il ne ralenti pas pour autant. Il tient à ne pas te décevoir. Après tout, tu es son grand frère, son héros. Il t'adule, t'idolâtre. Il veut devenir comme toi. Et pour cela, il reste constamment avec toi. Vous êtes inséparable. Vous dormez ensemble, jouez ensemble. C'est même toi qui te lèves tôt le matin pour aller le réveiller et l'habiller. Ta mère ne s'inquiète pas de cette intimité qui vous est propre. Elle vous regarde d'un œil tendre et protecteur. Le regard d'une mère qui assiste à la complicité de ses deux enfants. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, s'amuse-t-elle à répéter à chaque fois qu'on lui fait la remarque que tu es trop proche de ton cadet, ce n'est que Thorin qui prend soin de son frère. Et c'est vrai. Tu sais ton père très occupé par les devoirs du royaume, à assister ton grand-père. Tu ne veux pas que Frerin en souffre, de ce baiser du soir que tu réclames, mais que tu ne reçois jamais. Du câlin que tu désires, mais qui t'es toujours refusé. Tu lui donnes tout ce que Thrain II ne peut vous donner. Il ne le comprend pas encore et c'est mieux ainsi. Trop jeune pour comprendre que son père ne peut lui fournir tout l'amour, toute la protection dont il a besoin._

Tes yeux se rouvrent doucement alors que tu fixes le mur d'en face sans le voir pour autant. Tu es perdu dans tes souvenirs et rien ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir t'en tirer. C'est très bien. Tu ne veux pas être dérangé. Voilà plusieurs mois, depuis le début de l'expédition, que tu n'as pu te retrouver seul avec toi-même. Ce moment de solitude est devenu un luxe que tu ne pouvais te permettre de réclamer. Sauf cette fois-ci.

_J'ai lavé mes dents !_

_Je me suis lavé les dents, corriges-tu par automatisme._

_Je me suis lavé les dents, répète-t-il consciencieusement._

_Tu souris, le nez plongé dans ton travail alors qu'il vient grimper sur le banc, à tes côtés. Il ne supporte pas être éloigné de toi. Tu te demandes toujours ce qu'il peut bien faire alors que tu te retrouves à étudier, à t'entraîner, loin de toi. Peut-être reste-t-il avec ta mère. Tu l'espères. Tu n'aimes pas le laisser seul. D'autant plus qu'il commence à poser de plus en plus de question. Notamment sur ce père qu'il ne voit que brièvement. A peine un bonjour, pas de compliment sur ses exploits, des remontrances lorsqu'il fait une bêtise. Cela t'attriste. Ton père n'est qu'un étranger pour Frerin. Il ne l'appelle Père que parce qu'on lui a dit de le faire._

_Pourquoi maman a un gros ventre ? Elle a pris du poids ? Demande-t-il innocemment._

_Tu pouffes. Tu aimes ses questions naïves._

_Mère attend un bébé, réponds-tu._

_C'est quoi un bébé ?_

_Un petit frère ou une petite sœur._

Tu souris alors que tu te remémores l'expression de son visage à cette réponse. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux d'enfants alors qu'il comprenait qu'il n'allait pas être le petit dernier. Il y eut ses moments d'euphorie, ses moments de crainte. Il avait hâte tout comme il avait peur d'être délaissé. Alors tu t'es mis un point d'honneur à le rassurer à chaque fois. On t'accusait d'être trop protecteur à son égard, mais que peux-tu y faire. Tu as toujours été ainsi, même avec ceux de la Compagnie. Tu ne le montres pas, mais tu as peur pour eux. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de les mener à la mort. Seras-tu capable de les guider jusqu'au bout du chemin ? De ne pas te perdre dans ta folie rendue par l'avidité dont ta famille semble être emprisonnée ? De ne pas les décevoir ? Il y a tant en jeu dans cette mission que tu as toi-même peur d'échouer. Mais ça, tu ne dois le montrer à qui que ce soit. Tu es leur chef, leur guide. Tu te dois d'être sûr de toi. De ne montrer ni crainte ni appréhension. Pas d'hésitation. Faire croire que là où tu foules les pieds dans cette terre inconnue n'est qu'un chemin que tu connais les yeux fermés.

_Je ne veux pas !_

_Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, petit frère._

_Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Crie-t-il._

_C'est Frerin qui pique une crise du haut de ses quinze ans –ce qui est très jeune pour un nain-. Vous avez toujours été très proche tous les deux. Peut-être trop proche, penses-tu. Inséparable depuis toujours, il ne comprend pas que tu doives te séparer de lui et avoir ta propre chambre. Et pourquoi d'abord ? Vous êtes très bien ensemble. Pourquoi tu dois partir alors qu'il veut rester avec toi ? Il ne veut pas être tout seul. Il ne veut pas de ce sentiment d'abandon qu'il ne comprend pas et qui lui fait mal. Il ne veut pas et un point c'est tout. Alors il tape du pied, crie, s'accroche à toi, fuit quand tu tentes de le calmer, pleure. Et toi, tu as mal. Bien sûr que, toi aussi, tu ne veux pas de cette chambre trop grande pour toi. Tu ne veux pas te retrouver seul à nouveau. Tu ne veux pas de ce sentiment de solitude, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as eu droit à une longue discussion avec ce nain que vous appelez Père. Tu es l'aîné, tu es son fils héritier. Tu te dois de grandir, dire adieu à ces jeux d'enfants. Étudier. Travailler. T'entraîner. Être le digne fils de ton père. Tu n'as pas le choix et les pleurs désespérés de Frerin te brise le cœur alors qu'il te hurle enfin un « Je te déteste ! » plein de rancoeurs et qu'il s'en va retrouver les bras rassurants de sa mère._

_Ta petite sœur, Dis, ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle est bien trop jeune pour saisir la tristesse alarmante du cadet et de tes propres larmes que tu tentes de contenir. Mais tu baisses la tête alors que ta mère te lance un regard désolé. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais elle n'est que l'épouse d'un roi froid et distant. Tu ne lui en veux pas. A la place, tu disparais derrière la porte de ta nouvelle chambre. Et ce n'est qu'une fois seul que tu te permets de pleurer. Rester fort pour ton petit frère. Pleure quand il n'y a plus personne pour voir ta propre détresse._

Ton visage s'assombrit à ce souvenir. Tu as réellement souffert de ce simple « Je te déteste » lancé à ton encontre. Il t'accusait d'abandon alors que tu étais impuissant. Pieds et poings liés. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Quelle n'a pas été ta surprise lorsque tu as vu Fili agir de la même façon avec Kili, que toi avec ton frère. Si cela t'a d'abord amusé, tu craignais également certaines choses. La séparation serait-elle aussi douloureuse ? Le petit brun crierai-t-il, lui aussi, un « je te déteste » à son aîné ? Fili se sentirait-il responsable au point d'en pleurer ? Tu t'es alors évertué à tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Lorsque fut le moment, tu les as pris tous les deux, chacun assit sur une cuisse –ils aimaient beaucoup quand tu faisais ça- et tu leur as expliqué. Chercher des mots simples pour qu'ils puissent comprendre. Trouver des paroles rassurantes pour qu'ils puissent l'accepter, pour qu'ils ne prennent pas peur. Et, merci Aulë, cela a fonctionné. Ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise au début, mais tu étais toujours là pour eux. Dis, elle, lorsqu'elle t'a vu accompagner Fili dans sa chambre et coucher Kili dans l'autre, a pleuré. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais su, jamais vu. Cette solitude, cette culpabilité qui t'avait dévoré lorsque tu avais du te séparer de Frefin aussi violemment. Elle t'avait alors pris dans ses bras alors que tu l'as consolait comme tu le pouvais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre, pour réaliser. Il y avait toujours eu Thorin pour veiller sur eux deux. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour veiller sur Thorin. C'était injuste, mais tu as pardonné. Ils ne pouvaient réaliser.

_Que fais-tu, mon frère ?_

_J'étudie._

_Les années ont passé et si vous êtes toujours aussi proche, la complicité s'est légèrement amoindrie. Cela vous attriste, surtout toi, mais vous n'y pouvez rien. Tu es surchargé de travail à tes vingt trois ans. Étudier. Travailler. T'entraîner. Cela n'en finit pas et tes professeurs se font plus sévère que jamais. Que tu envies ton petit frère. Lui, n'étant que le second, a bien plus de temps libre que toi. Oh, il étudie et se bat, lui aussi. Mais de façon bien moins intense que toi. Tu vois du coin de l'œil qu'il s'installe en face de toi. Plus à côté. Il ne le fait plus et si cela t'attriste, tu te gardes bien de le montrer. Tu ne lui en veux pas. Il n'en a pas conscience. Il t'en veut encore d'avoir coupé aussi cruellement cette intimité qui vous était propre. Tu lui adresses un sourire alors qu'il pose ses bras sur sa table. Il te regarde, silencieux. A-t-il saisi ce que cela incombe d'être l'héritier du trône ? Des devoirs, des charges que cela implique ? A-t-il connaissance de ce poids sur tes épaules qui pèsent lourdement alors que tu portes silencieusement sa rancœur vers toi, cette crainte de décevoir ton père, ce combat que tu mènes avec ce dernier pour que Dis n'ait pas à subir un mariage arrangé ? C'est monnaie courante dans la culture naine, mais tu tiens à ce que ta petite sœur puisse encore choisir son prétendant. Protecteur. On ne peut t'en vouloir. Tu es le père que Thrain II n'a pas su être. Ton géniteur ne s'en rend pas encore compte et ton grand-père est bien ignorant de tout cela et tu t'en gardes bien d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Tu n'es pas très bavard._

Tu as toujours eu un fardeau à porter. La rancœur de ton frère, la crainte que ta sœur ait a épouser un nain qu'elle ne désire pas, le souhait de satisfaire ton père, ton grand-père. Tu veilles sur ta mère que l'âge marque doucement. Tu veilles sur ton frère et ta sœur sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience. Tu as toujours considéré cela comme tes responsabilités. A tout cela s'est ajouté, le devoir de guider ton peuple en sécurité, loin de la fureur du dragon, la promesse de récupérer ce qui te revient de droit. La montagne, le trône. L'Arkenstone. Le serment de rendre la grandeur d'antan aux nains d'Erebor. Tout cela pèse lourd sur tes épaules fatiguées. Éreintées. Mais tu ne veux les partager avec personne. Tu es prince héritier, roi sous la montagne et tout cela implique que, même entouré, tu restes seul. On peut te guider, te conseiller, mais tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. La moindre faute, la moindre incartade et tu dois en prendre la responsabilité.

_Tu tresses tes longs cheveux avant d'y accrocher une perle de grande qualité. Tu sais qu'il te regarde. Il est envieux. Il a tellement hâte que son jour vienne à son tour. Ce moment où il portera enfin la barbe. Ce moment où il sera un adulte. Tu souris. Ce jour viendra et tu l'attends également avec une impatience contenue. Tu veux être fier de lui. Tu veux pouvoir le lui montrer, le féliciter. Retrouver un peu de cette complicité que vous avez perdue. Vous n'êtes plus aussi proche qu'avant, vous avez pris des chemins différents et cela te chagrine. Ton petit frère encombrant, te suivant comme ton ombre, qui te prenait pour un héros, te manque. Qu'est-il devenu ? Tu ne le diras pas. A la place, tu le nargues sur le fait que tu vas pouvoir te rendre à la taverne du coin pour boire un coup et séduire d'éventuelles naines si elles s'y trouvent._

_Nargue-moi, Thorin. Mais viendra un jour où elles tomberont toutes à mes pieds._

_Que tu dis, fais-tu avec un petit sourire._

_Vous n'êtes plus aussi proche qu'avant, vous avez chacun votre activité, mais il n'empêche que vous trouvez toujours le moyen de vous amuser et de vous taquiner gentiment. Tu t'approches de lui, lui offrant une accolade fraternelle qu'il te rend avec plaisir. Il sait bien que tu l'aideras à s'échapper de la surveillance presque dragonnesque de votre mère afin qu'il puisse t'accompagner et boire une pinte sous tes yeux protecteurs. Tel un gardien qui veille au loin. Tu ne dis rien et le laisse agir._

_En attendant, je reste le plus fort au combat à l'épée, continus-tu, narquois._

_Tu n'es même pas un vrai nain, mon frère._

_Et pourquoi donc ?_

_Parce qu'un vrai nain se bat avec une hache. Ce sont les elfes et les enfants qui se battent avec des épées, se moque-t-il._

Tu ricanes à ce souvenir. Tu te souviens que tu lui as attrapé la tête et t'es mis dans la tâche de l'ébouriffer totalement. Il grognait, se débattait, jurait, criait, mais tu restais plus fort que lui. Il t'a fusillé du regard alors que tu éclatais de rire. Un rire qui ne sortait que rarement, qu'en la présence de Frerin et de Dis. Tu jouais un rôle, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, avec eux, mais cela ne t'empêchait pas d'être toi-même. Tu aimais blaguer avec ton frère, taquiner ta sœur qui te le rendait au centuple. Tu étais un adulte, mais cela te faisait du bien d'oublier que tu étais le second héritier du trône. Tu te contentais alors de n'être que Thorin II, grand frère de Frerin et de Dis, un nain qui avait envie de s'amuser tant qu'il en était encore temps.

_Tu patientes. Ton frère t'a demandé de t'asseoir à l'entrée des forges royales dès que tu aurais terminé ton travail journalier. Assister aux doléances du peuple chaque jour, debout. Cela devient vite fatigant pour tes jambes, d'autant plus que tu trouves cela assez ennuyeux. Mais tu te gardes bien de le dire. Seul ton frère et ta sœur le savent et rigolent de cela, te narguant qu'il n'ont pas droit à ce genre de responsabilité. Tu les envies. La barbe de Frerin a enfin poussé et tu l'as félicité comme il se devait. Il t'a chaudement remercié, t'enlaçant comme il le faisait auparavant, lorsque vous n'étiez que des enfants. Cela t'a fait chaud au cœur et tu as eu du mal à le lâcher alors que lui, cherchais à casser votre étreinte. Cela s'est terminé en une petite bagarre purement fraternelle et tu ris encore de l'expression outrée de votre mère. Vous êtes des adultes, avait-elle alors hurlé. Il n'est plus temps pour vous de vous comporter comme des enfants. Tu grognes. Selon toi, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser un temps soit peu avec un membre de sa famille. Pourquoi ne le comprend-elle pas ?_

_La pierre est inconfortable et refroidi ton postérieur alors que tu attends patiemment. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a demandé de venir, tu ne lui as pas posé de question. Tu es curieux, mais tu as compris par son regard que c'est une surprise. Tu attends donc, te permettant de fredonner de temps en temps, lorsque tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne pour t'écouter._

_Tu devrais faire troubadour, mon frère, entends-tu._

_Tu as parlé trop vite. Mais bon, tu sais que tu n'as absolument pas besoin de te cacher en présence de ton frère. Il est au courant de tous tes déboires. Ou presque. Tu te tournes vers lui et tu es surpris de le voir avec une épée à la main. Tu notes que la pointe est encore rougeoyante. Tu sais qu'il passe énormément de temps à forger, c'est son passe-temps favori quand toi, tu n'en as pas. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il créer une arme qu'il méprise._

_Tu as vingt-quatre ans aujourd'hui, mon frère._

Tu te souviens avoir écarquillé les yeux. Il t'a fallut un temps avant de réagir. Vous ne vous offriez aucun cadeau. Il n'en voulait pas et tu ne voulais lui en réclamer. Tu te souviens avoir éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait ajouté « les armes pour enfants te sied bien, après tout », en guise d'explication. Tu t'étais levé, maudit les fourmis dans ta jambe gauche et accepté le présent qu'il avait forgé spécialement pour toi. L'arme était belle et tu l'as toujours gardée avec toi, ne t'en séparant jamais. Tu te souviens l'avoir prit dans tes bras, le tourbillon d'émotion menaçant de sortir de ton corps. Tu te fichais éperdument que l'on puisse te voir, que cela se rapporte jusqu'aux ouailles de ton père. Cette arme est et reste la preuve que ton frère t'aime toujours autant qu'avant, malgré votre brusque séparation, malgré ses incompréhensions. Malgré sa rancœur. Tu la chéris bien plus que la Pierre Arcane. Mais les elfes sous les ordres de Thranduil te l'ont prise et tu doutes fortement de pouvoir la retrouver un jour.

Tu soupires. Cela te chagrines vraiment et tu sens comme une boule dans la gorge à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir manier cette arme qui t'a accompagnée dans maintes batailles, qui t'a remonté le moral à sa simple présence. Elle était un cadeau de ton petit frère. Elle était la preuve palpable et rassurante de cette fraternité qui vous liait tous les deux. Sa vue t'apaisait et tu craignais toujours à ce qu'on te l'a dérobe. Mais c'est chose faite, son absence te gêne. Tu es habitué à l'avoir continuellement avec toi, à dormir avec elle. Elle a accompli tant de choses. Elle t'a aidé à avancer alors que tu songeais à reculer. Si Balin était devenu ton meilleur ami au même titre que son petit frère, cette épée restait ta confidente. Celle qui connaissait tes doutes et les supprimait dans de sanglants combats.

_La découverte de la Pierre Arcane a fait du bruit en 2210. Tu n'étais pas encore né à ce moment-là, mais tu sais qu'il n'est pas un individu qui n'ait pas appris la nouvelle de ce joyaux brillant de mille feux. Elle attirait le regard et on se retrouvait incapable d'en détourner les yeux. Tu le sais, tu l'as vu. L'expression de ton grand-père et celui ton père. Tu as commencé à la voir, mais tu n'as pas compris. Pas encore. Mais les semaines passaient et elle se faisait de plus en plus présente. Vint ensuite le jour où Thranduil arriva à Erebor. Il y avait ces bijoux vraiment somptueux. Ils brillaient comme s'ils reflétaient la lumière de la lune et rien d'autre. Même le roi des elfes de Mirwood s'en retrouva subjugué. Il les désirait. Ardemment._

Tu ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Ce qui a provoqué cette dispute. Cela remonte à si loin. Et puis, il y a été question de vol datant du Premier Âge. Mais peu t'importe. Ces inimitiés ne sont pas de ton ressort, tu ne détestes pas ce monarque pour cela, mais pour ne pas avoir prêter assistance à ton peuple. Vous leur demandiez de l'aide, ils ont détourné le regard. Tu leur portes rancune pour cela. C'est bien plus légitime que cette sombre histoire de trésor inestimable. Tu te souviens de ce moment, de ce vent brûlant sur ton visage, des arbres qui s'arrachaient du sol et s'en vont voler dans les airs pour s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tu as tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. On t'en avait tellement parlé que tu ne pouvais douter. Un dragon était venu vers vous et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait l'attirer. Votre trésor. Votre prospérité vous a trahi et Thror, dans sa folie, n'avait rien vu. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus. L'avidité a frappé ta famille et tu crains en être également victime, toi aussi. Elrond a sûrement raison. Peut-être vas-tu sombrer dans la folie à ton tour. Tu fermes les yeux. L'Arkenstone est présente dans ton esprit. Omniprésente. Comment résister à son appel ? Qu'on te le dise, tu ne sais comment faire. Tu ne veux pas prendre exemple sur tes pères. Tu ne veux pas sombrer à ton tour.

_Sortons, fils. J'ai à te parler, fait Thrain II_

_Tu hoches la tête et te lève de ton siège pour sortir de ta chambre. Celle que tu partages avec ta famille. C'est une bien petite chaumière que vous avez comparée à Erebor, mais vous vous en contentez. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous avez tout perdu. Alors toi et ton frère, travaillez dans les forges aux services des hommes qui vous paient pour votre travail. C'est fort peu, mais, au moins, avez-vous de quoi vous sustenter. Tu suis ton père hors de votre demeure et vous vous mettez à marcher aléatoirement dans la ville. Tu attends qu'il prenne la parole. Après tout, c'est lui qui désire te parler et non l'inverse. Ton géniteur a perdu de sa superbe depuis le sac d'Erebor. Vous n'avez plus votre prestance d'antan. Enfin, il semble trouver ses mots. Et elles se fichent douloureusement dans ton cœur lorsque tu les entends. Cela fait mal. Si mal._

_Ton roi est mort._

_Thror est mort. Ton grand-père. Il t'explique enfin que ce dernier était parti avec l'un de ses serviteurs jusqu'à Kazad-dum. Il voulait voir si son peuple pourrait retourner y vivre. Il avait alors ordonné à son serf de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Quelle ne fut pas l'horreur de ce pauvre nain, lorsqu'il vit la tête de son seigneur rouler à l'extérieur, s'arrêtant à ses pieds et le corps de ce dernier balancé sur le sol froid. Quelle ne fut pas sa peur quand un orc pâle s'était approché de lui et lui avait lancé une bourse de piécettes pour son rôle de messager « les mendiants qui ne patientent pas aux portes, mais s'introduisent pour voler, voilà comment nous les traitons. ». Marqué au fer rouge sur le front du monarque défunt, le prénom de son bourreau. __Azog__. Tu retournes chez toi, pantelant. Tant pis pour ton travail. Peut-être comprendront-ils que tu n'es pas en état de travailler si tu leur expliques. Mais tu ne diras rien, tu le sais. Tu as choisis de garder silence sur beaucoup de choses durant trop d'années pour perdre cette habitude. Ne rien dire. Encaisser. Tu l'as toujours fait. C'est ta force, mais aussi ta faiblesse._

_Frerin rentre le soir alors que ta mère ainsi que Dis arborent une mine inquiète. Ton frère est sombre. Il s'assied en face de toi. Plus à côté. Ce simple constat te mine le moral rien qu'en y songeant. Vous gardez tous les deux le silence. Vous n'avez rien à vous dire et c'en est triste. Parce que tu aimais l'entendre babiller sans relâcher. Parce qu'il appréciais que tu sois toujours à son écoute. Enfin, il finit par prendre la parole, la mâchoire serrée._

_Vengeons-le._

_Tu ne réponds pas. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Tu prends le temps de réfléchir. Tu sais que vous êtes trop peu nombreux dans cette cité pour provoquer une guerre de grande envergure. Non, il vous faut l'aide de tous les peuples nains de la Terre du Milieu. Tu lui en parles et il t'écoute, propose. Où est passé ton petit frère impulsif ? Il s'est assagi._

Jamais tu ne sauras dire si vous avez prit une bonne ou mauvaise décision à ce moment-là. Vous aviez le cœur brisé par la perte de votre grand-père, même si vous n'aviez jamais été très proche. La rage et la haine envers ces ignobles créatures vous aveuglaient. Ils devaient payer. Ils doivent. Tu te souviens qu'un grand nombre de gens de ton peuple avaient répondu à l'appel aux armes. L'assassinat honteux de votre roi devait être puni. Thror devait être vengé. Les orcs devaient mourir. C'était ce qui vous animait. C'est qui vous anime encore. Cette haine qui se refuse de disparaître. Jamais. Mais maintenant que tu réfléchis à tête reposée, tu te questionnes. Avez-vous bien fait ? Il y a eu tant de morts. Trop. Des parents, des amis, des frères, des fils. Tout un peuple qui se bat pour la mort honteuse d'un seul. Était-ce réellement nécessaire ? Tu ne le sais. Mais aujourd'hui, si tu pouvais remonter le temps et arriver au moment où Frerin te proposait de venger le père de ton père. Tu n'aurais pas répondu la même chose. La réponse aurait été toute autre « Non ».

_Tu le cherches du regard. Tu ne sais où il se trouve et cela t'inquiète grandement. Tout est si flou autour de vous. Vous arrivez à peine à vous distinguer. Foutu pluie diluvienne. Foutu guerre. Tu as déjà tué des orcs lorsque ces derniers tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans Erebor, mais pas autant. Il y en a tellement. Tu as peur. Peut-être aurais-tu dû écouter ta sœur et ta mère qui vous suppliais de changer d'avis, de ne pas aller rencontrer la mort. Mais tu as fait la sourde oreille. Trop fier pour avouer que tu voulais tellement les écouter, que tu étais effrayé. Cependant, le fait est là. Tu combats. Tu es blessé à divers endroits, mais rien de grave. Tu peux continuer à te battre. Tu veux continuer. Ne pas céder, ne pas perdre ton épée. Celle que ton frère t'a forgé. Jamais. Mais cette joute infernale n'en finit pas. A peine égorges-tu un orc que deux arrivent. Toujours plus nombreux. Toujours plus chaotique. Les rangs sont rompus et vous tenez tant bien que mal._

_Tes yeux n'ont de cesse de le chercher alors que tu tentes de rester en vie en même temps. Où est-il ? Où se trouve-t-il ? Pitié, Aulë, dites qu'il est encore en vie, qu'il est simplement en train de combattre en peu plus loin, perdu dans la cohue. Pitié, Aulë. Faites que Frerin soit encore en vie. Tu as peur. Pour toi et pour lui. Surtout pour lui. La bataille d'Azanulbizar est sans doute la plus violente que tu ais connu. Tu vois des nains hurler, tomber, pleurer la perte de leur jambe ou de leur bras, agoniser. Il y a tant d'horreur qui défile devant tes yeux que tout ce que tu parviens à songer c'est « Assez. Assez ». Assez._

_Tu ne sais trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout est confus. Ton cerveau a du mal à emmagasiner, étudier, comprendre toutes les informations. L'odeur du sang, les cries d'agonies et de détresse, le sol instable, l'amas de corps sur lequel vous marchez, cette plaine autrefois fertile qui n'est plus que champ de morts, le goût âcre de la victoire. Vous avez gagné la bataille, mais à quel prix ? Elle était bien trop coûteuse. Et tu tournes la tête de droite à gauche, tes yeux cherchant désespérément quelqu'un de bien précis. Où est-il ?_

_Frerin !_

Tes yeux se ferment si douloureusement à ce souvenir qui refait surface. C'est tellement dur d'oublier. Tellement dur d'accepter. Accepter qu'il est mort, que tu n'as pas su le protéger comme tu l'avais promis à ta mère. Tu n'as pas veillé sur lui. Tu l'as abandonné. Encore. Ce constat te déchire le cœur. Peu importe ton grand-père. Peu importe les orcs, Erebor, le dragon. Ton cher petit frère est mort par ta faute. Où étais-tu lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de toi ? L'as-tu entendu lorsqu'il t'appelait à l'aide ? As-tu seulement été là lorsque la mort le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a jamais été seul ? Tu étais loin de lui et tu t'en veux. Cruellement. Une larme roule sur ta joue et tu espères que personne ne la voit. Que l'on ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es triste. Que l'on ne te demande pas pourquoi tu pleures. Tu ne peux pas l'expliquer. Non. Tu ne le veux pas. C'est ton fardeau, tu ne désires pas le partager. Souffrir en silence, tu sais le faire. Alors qu'on te laisse faire. Tu te souviens avoir vertement refusé lorsque tes deux neveux ont émis le désir de t'accompagner dans ta quête. Hors de question. Ils ont tempêté, insisté. Tu n'as pas cédé. Dis, elle, a écouté. C'est comme si elle avait trois fils à veiller, à consoler. Kili et Fili ne comprenaient pas ton refus virulent. Toi, tu ne voulais certainement pas revivre la perte d'un être cher. S'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit, tu ne pourrais te le pardonner. Tu ne pourrais le supporter. Tu en avais parlé à ta sœur. Douce confidente qui sait tout de ta douleur. C'est elle qui t'avait convaincu à enfin accepter la demande de tes neveux. Tu as accepté, la peur au ventre, mais le regard dur. Le visage froid pour ne pas leur montrer ta crainte. Pour qu'ils ne doutent pas de toi. Pour qu'ils ne prennent pas peur. Tu avais alors fait comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Tu n'avais jamais voulu abandonner cette habitude. A leur manière, ces deux garçons te rappelaient ton frère. S'ils étaient à chaque fois surpris de se retrouver au coin du feu, chacun sur un accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel tu étais assit, ils ne le disaient pas. Peut-être que leur mère leur avait expliqué à demi-mot la raison de ton comportement. Toi, cela te rassurait. Tu avais l'impression de veiller sur eux à ta façon, le fantôme de Frerin dans leurs farces, dans leur insouciance. Tu leur avais expliqué alors tout en détail. Tu voulais qu'ils saisissent bien l'importance et le danger que cette expédition représente. Tu voulais qu'ils soient prêt.

Même maintenant, enfermé dans cette prison elfique, tu as peur pour eux. Quelle n'a pas été ta frayeur le soir du combat des géants de pierre. Tes jambes étaient prêtes à te lâcher, tu étais prêt à pleurer la perte de Fili. L'angoisse te paralysait et tu hurlais son prénom comme lorsque tu as découvert le corps gisant et sans vie de ton frère. Tu as cru revivre une seconde fois la mort d'un membre de ta famille. Tu as couru, comme lorsque tu marchais sur les cadavres pour te précipiter vers Frerin. Mais il est une chose que tu n'as pas fait. C'est pleurer et hurler de désespoir et de tristesse, prenant ton frère mort contre ton torse et pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que Fili était encore en vie, sain et sauf, légèrement chamboulé par les évènements, mais pas blessé. Tu te souviens de ce moment, quand la peur a commencé à disparaître pour ne laisser place qu'au soulagement. Que tu aurais aimé faire comme Kili. Te ruer vers lui pour le prendre dans tes bras. Lui dire tout ce que tout ce que tu n'as pas su dire. Tout ce que tu n'as pas pu dire. Mais tu ne le pouvais. Tu te devais de te contrôler. Il y avait encore le hobbit à sauver.

_Tu rentres chez toi. C'est un long trajet et tu es épuisé. L'appréhension coule dans tes veines alors que tu arrives devant les portes de ta chaumière. Tu n'es pas seul. Balin et Dwalin t'accompagnent. Ils ont vu, mais ils ne disent rien. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Ils veillent sur toi. Tu finis par trouver le courage de toquer à la porte. Tu n'oses entrer. Tu as peur. C'est Dis qui ouvre la porte. Tu culpabilises alors que tu la vois fatiguées, des cernes se dessinant sous ses yeux. Ses orbes rencontrent les tiens et tu distingues la joie de te revoir. Elle a eu si peur. Elle ne se préoccupe pas des deux nains derrière toi. Elle préfère se jeter tes bras, te souhaitant un bon retour. Tu n'oses lui rendre l'étreinte. Tu ne le mérites pas. Finalement, elle s'écarte, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle te questionne du regard, mais tu n'oses lui répondre. Tu n'y parviens pas. Ta bouche reste résolument close. Tu finis par secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Non. Tu es seul. Non, il n'y a que toi qui as survécu. Non, tu ne vas pas bien. « Aide-moi, ma sœur ». Voici ce qu'elle lit sur ton visage et alors que des larmes creusent des sillons sur son faciès, elle vient se plaquer contre toi. Il n'y a plus de joie. Seulement de la tristesse, du désespoir, de la peur. Il n'y a plus que vous deux. Vous êtes seuls. Et tu pleures dans son épaule. Tu verses toutes ces larmes que tu t'es forcé à contenir pour rester fort pour eux deux. Pour eux tous. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne le peux plus. C'est trop dur à supporter. « Aide-moi, petite sœur. Je n'y arriverai pas. »_

Des larmes coulent cette fois à flot sur ton visage. Tant pis, si Balin te voir pleurer. Qu'il t'ignore juste. Tu ne veux pas être dérangé. Toi aussi, tu as droit à tes instants de faiblesses et ce souvenir est trop douloureux pour que tu parviennes à te contrôler. Cela fait mal. Si mal. Mère est morte durant votre campagne. La maladie avait pris possession de son corps et la mort l'a emporté. Elle aussi. Votre famille est-elle maudite ? Tu ne l'espères pas. Dwalin et son grand frère sont restés avec toi et très vite, d'autres nains sont venus, réclamant de l'aide. Alors tu es sorti de ton apathie et t'es rendu à ton travail. Tu as travaillé deux fois plus dur, gagner plus d'argent que nécessaire, mais tu t'en moquait. Tu voulais que ta sœur ne manque de rien. Les années ont passé et Dis a finit par tomber amoureuse. Elle t'a présenté le nain en question et tu ne caches pas que tu t'ais méfier de lui au début. Mais il s'est révélé parfait pour ta sœur. Tu te souviens avoir participé à la préparation du mariage. Nombreux des tiens disaient que tu n'étais pas obligé, que tu n'avais pas à faire cela, mais tu as argué qu'il s'agissait de ta sœur. Et pour faire taire les insistants, tu as menacé de faire raser la barbe à tous ceux qui l'empêcherait de participer au bonheur de sa sœur. Les bouches s'étaient alors closent. Balin et Dwalin avaient ri. Tu reprenais du poil de la bête et cela les rassurait. Ils ignoraient tes nuits de cauchemars, mais ce n'étaitt pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave.

_Tu es belle, ma sœur._

_Ne dis pas de sottises, fait-elle, une légère tape sur ton épaule._

_Tu lui souris alors que vous partagez ce moment de complicité. C'est enfin le grand jour, le moment tant attendu. Ta sœur va se marier. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'admirer, d'être euphorique pour elle. Vous avez traversé tellement d'instants difficile qu'il est dur pour vous deux de réaliser. Enfin. Le cauchemar est terminé, il est temps de revivre. Pour elle. Elle te sermonne toujours plusieurs fois par jour sur le fait que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de naine. Mais elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne le sait pas. Tu n'as pas envie de te mettre avec quelqu'un. Persuadé que tu ne le mérites, que tu la feras souffrir comme tu l'as fait avec ton frère. C'est si dur de se dire que ce n'est pas de faute, comme n'ont de cesse de te répéter Balin et Dwalin. Tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche. Tu ne dois pas y penser. Pas alors que c'est censé être le plus beau jour pour ta sœur. Elle voulait quelque chose de discret, tu as voulu voir les choses en grand. C'était une princesse que l'on mariait. Vous avez trouvé un compromis. Le véritable mariage se fera discrètement et on préparera celui officiel comme il se devait quelques temps après. Tu lui as demandé pardon pour avoir pris des décisions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, mais elle ne t'en a pas tenu rigueur._

_Je comprends, a-t-elle dit._

_C'est court, mais cela veut dire beaucoup de choses. Encore une fois, tu préviens son fiancé qu'à la moindre incartade, tu seras là pour décoller sa tête de son corps. Tu ne plaisantes pas. Tu es loin de plaisanter et Dis te gronde, mais tu n'en démords pas. Il n'est que le grand frère, mais tu la protégeras. Dusses-tu y laisser ta propre vie. Elle est tout ce qu'il te reste et si tu acceptes à la voir s'éloigner, tu ne peux supporter la voir pleurer. C'est au-dessus de tes forces._

Un sourire se forme sur ton visage alors que tu te remémores les deux mariages. Le premier était calme, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Toi, le marieur, l'heureux couple ainsi que Balin et son petit frère. Vous n'aviez besoin d'être plus nombreux. Tu avais difficilement retenu tes larmes de joies lors de la cérémonie. Ta sœur était tellement belle, tellement heureuse. Tu ne pouvais rêver mieux pour elle. Son époux était venu te voir, te remerciant à plusieurs reprises de l'avoir autoriser à épouser ta sœur. Toi, tu l'avais remercié pour lui rendre son sourire qui lui allait si bien. Elle était faite pour sourire et non pour pleurer. Il t'avait promit de prendre soin d'elle et tu l'as cru parce qu'il avait l'air si sincère que tu ne pouvais faire que cela. La cérémonie officielle avait été fait dans les grandes pompes et tu y avais personnellement participé. Tu connaissais les goûts de Dis mieux que quiconque. Tout devait être parfait. Tu y avais fait la rencontre d'autres nains et tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec eux. Tu as le sourire aux lèvres. C'est un des plus beau souvenir que tu gardes précieusement dans ta mémoire. Et le bonheur n'a été que plus beau lorsque tes deux neveux sont venus au monde. Tu laisses échapper un petit rire lorsque tu te souviens comment toi et l'époux de ta sœur étiez si angoissé dans le couloir, tandis que vous entendiez ses hurlements de douleur. Cela avait duré des heures et vous n'aviez plus d'ongles à ronger. Vous n'aimiez pas cette impuissance. Toi, plus que les autres. La torture a été la même lors de la naissance du petit dernier à la différence qu'il y avait Fili sur tes genoux. Son père était bien trop nerveux pour tenir en place. Toi, tu répondais à toutes les questions de ce petit curieux. Cela te faisait du bien. Tu pouvais songer à autre chose. Autre chose que les cris de douleur de ta sœur, du soigneur qui l'encourageait à pousser toujours plus fort, à respirer. Le petit blond –comme son père- le détournait de tout cela. Et puis, il y eut les larmes de joies, les cris extatiques de Fili, heureux d'avoir un petit frère, les soupirs de soulagement. Tu n'es pas resté longtemps avec eux. Tu n'étais que le grand frère, un beau frère, un oncle. Tu ne faisais pas réellement parti de leur famille.

_Je suis réellement désolé, ma sœur._

_Tais-toi !_

_L'ordre a été crié et tu l'as voit se lever du banc, marchant de long en large alors que tu l'as regarde faire. Des sillons salés se tracent sur ses joues. Elle ne peut retenir ses larmes. Le malheur ne cessera donc jamais de tomber sur votre famille ? La mort n'a-t-elle pas pris assez des vôtres ? C'est si douloureux. Les deux petits monstres –oui, tu les appelles ainsi parce qu'ils sont intenables- sont partis se coucher, épuisés par tant de jeux et blagues. Tu aurais dû être là, mais tu n'as pu. Encore. Tu étais à la forge. C'est un nain essoufflé qui t'a annoncé la triste nouvelle alors que tu allais pour rentrer chez toi. Tu n'as pas perdu un seul instant. Tu as couru. Tant pis pour les hommes qui t'insultent à ton passage. Le sait-elle ? Lui a-t-on dit ? Tu as ouverts la porte en grand et elle t'a regardé avec des yeux ronds, surprise de te voir alors qu'elle dînait avec ses deux fils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir. Tu n'as rien dit, pas en présence des enfants. Tu t'es efforcé à sourire et tu lui as dit que tu voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous trois. Tes deux neveux en ont été ravis et se sont mis à babiller sans cesse, oubliant leur repas. Ils aiment monter sur tes genoux alors que tu t'es installé dans ton fauteuil. Ils adorent quand tu te mets à leur inventer des histoires rien que pour eux. Cela a fait également sourire Dis, mais quelque chose la tracassait. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais gardait le silence. Les petits ne doivaient pas savoir. Pas encore. Pas encore…_

_Tu as envie de pleurer avec elle, mais tu ne le peux. Ce n'est plus possible. Tes yeux sont asséchés et tu as bien trop pris l'habitude de prendre sur toi pour te laisser aller comme autrefois. C'est terminé. Elle n'a plus que toi. Son mari est mort alors qu'il était parti en expédition avec d'autres nains. Ils ont été attaqués par des gobelins. Une attaque surprise, ils n'ont rien pu faire. Ils sont tous mort. Tu t'es alors levé de ton siège à ton tour et tu as posé une main sur son épaule. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour venir se nicher dans tes bras. « Protège-moi », supplie-t-elle silencieusement. « Protège-nous ». Tu lui en fais le serment. Elle a passé la nuit à pleurer. Tu as passé la nuit à veiller sur elle._

_J'aurais du être là, avais-tu soufflé au bout d'un moment._

_Si tu l'avais été, tu serais mort, toi aussi._

_Tu ne réponds rien. Tu gardes le silence. Elle a raison._

L'expliquer à tes deux neveux la perte de leur père n'a pas été une chose facile. Le plus dur a été pour Fili. Plus âgé, il comprenait mieux les explications que son petit frère. Il s'était enfui de la maison après avoir hurlé que tu n'étais qu'un menteur et que ce n'était pas vrai. Kili, lui, a pleuré dans les bras de sa mère. Touché par la détresse du blond. Tu étais parti à sa recherche et tu avais bien mis deux heures pour découvrir sa cachette, aidé de tes deux fidèles amis. Il était là, tout seul et tu te souviens t'être assit à côté de lui. Il t'avait demandé si c'était vrai d'une tout petite voix désespérée. Tu lui as répondu à l'affirmative, tu n'avais voulu lui mentir. Il ne lui en fallut pas longtemps pour grimper sur tes genoux et pleurer contre ta poitrine. Tu l'avais serré fort contre toi. Enfin, tu avais fini par te lever, Fili sanglotant dans tes bras, pour rentrer à la maison. Kili pleurait encore et Dis tentait tant bien que mal de rester forte. Tu l'avais pris alors dans tes bras, elle aussi et elle avait cédé aussitôt. Tous trois se reposaient sur toi, le grand frère, l'oncle de la famille. C'était ton nouveau fardeau. Un de plus. Veiller sur eux alors que tu craignais ne pas en être capable. Tu faisais tout pour, en tout cas. Tu étais là pour écouter Dis, pour rassurer et consoler ses enfants, pour guider Fili et Kili comme tu le pouvais. Tu te refusais de prendre ce rôle de père qui ne t'appartenait pas. Tu n'en avais pas le droit. Dis avait beau te dire que tu étais comme un père pour eux, tu ne le voulais pas. Tu n'avais pas à prendre le rôle d'un autre. Ce serait comme le trahir. Tu le savais. Tu avais conscience que les deux sacripants faisaient tout pour ne pas te décevoir tout en continuant leurs enfantillages. Tu les rabrouais, les grondais, mais tu ne pouvais leur en vouloir. Ils étaient proches. Si proche. Durant un moment, tu avais eu l'impression de te revoir avec ton petit frère. Tu ne voulais briser cela.

Tu te souviens avoir travaillé deux fois plus dur tandis que Balin enseignait au deux monstres et que Dwalin les initiait aux armes. Tu avais été très surpris lorsque tu avais appris que Kili avait choisi d'apprendre à manier l'arc. Tu avais grogné. Trop elfe à ton goût, mais tu n'avais rien dit. Tu avais juste voulu comprendre pourquoi. Tu te souviens qu'il avait répondu qu'il désirait se démarquer de son frère. Il en avait assez qu'on les compare. Ils étaient frères, inséparable, mais ils étaient différents et il désirait le montrer. Quitte à recevoir les quolibets, les critiques. C'était son choix. Tu l'avais soutenu. Tu étais simplement triste de n'avoir pu l'aider à s'entraîner. Rares sont maintenant les nains qui manient l'arc. Il avait du se débrouiller tout seul. Mais il est devenu très doué et tu ne peux être que fier de lui. Tu le lui avais dit, à la fin de l'un de ses entraînements. Cela a été ton seul mot d'encouragement et tu n'oublieras jamais la joie sur son visage. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller l'annoncer à son frère et sa mère. Il avait le soutient de son oncle, c'était comme un merveilleux cadeau, selon lui. Tu as toujours trouvé qu'il exagérait sur ce plan. Tu lui as juste dit qu'il était très doué et que tu étais fier de ce qu'il était devenu.

_Cela fait longtemps que tu as pris ta décision. Tu as seulement mis du temps à en parler à ta sœur. Cela serait sûrement trop pour elle. Elle a tant perdu. Elle ne mérite pas toute cette souffrance, toute cette tristesse. Petite sœur qui a tant souffert. Mais l'idée te hante depuis si longtemps que c'en est devenu une obsession. Tu attends que vous ne soyez que tous les deux pour lui en parler. Tu as tout préparé. Tu connais ton discours par cœur. Mais alors que tu annonces enfin ton désir de monter une expédition pour reprendre ce qui te revient de droit, elle ne dit rien. Elle t'écoute et cela te surprend. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle parle, qu'elle te supplie de rester. Pour elle et pour ses deux fils. Mais non. Il n'y a rien de tout cela. Elle te laisse parler, t'expliquer et tu le fais. Hésitant et sûr de toi. Bafouillant et grandiloquent. Ta pinte en face de toi est encore pleine et tu refuses d'y toucher. Tu veux prouver que tu as les idées claires._

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, souffle-t-elle alors._

_Je sais._

_Tu le sais. Tu en as tellement conscience, mais il faut que tu essayes. Ton père disparu depuis des années, tu es l'héritier d'Erebor. Tu ne peux rester les bras croisés et te contenter de cela. C'est un fardeau que tu dois porter. De plus, cet étrange magicien vêtu entièrement de gris t'a assuré son aide. En échange, il choisit le quatorzième personnage de la compagnie. Il t'a conseillé de ne pas être trop nombreux, de rester discret si tu veux que ton plan fonctionne. « Une quinzaine des vôtres est largement suffisant » avait-il dit dans la taverne de Bree. Tu veux avoir confiance en lui, malgré ta grande méfiance. Il semble sûr de lui, réellement prêt à te prêter main forte et tu sais que tu ne pourras y parvenir seul. Tu as alors accepté. Bon gré, mal gré. Tu es resté mitigé. Mais plus tu y réfléchis, plus cela devient une certitude pour toi. Tu dois le faire. Pour ta famille, ton peuple. Pour toi. Tu la regardes. Le silence prend à nouveau place. Tu ne veux pas partir sans sa bénédiction. Elle le sait. Elle finit alors par pousser un long soupir résigné, te menaçant mille souffrances si elle te retrouve blessé ou même mort._

_Tu ne pourras me faire mal si je suis mort, badines-tu, soulagé._

_Que tu dis. Je suis sûre qu'Aulë m'aidera à trouver un moyen pour ce faire._

_Vous riez ensemble. Cela vous fait tant de bien. Tu finis par boire ta bière qui te fait de l'œil depuis le début. Ta longue diatribe t'a donné soif. Le lendemain, tu en as parlé à Balin et Dwalin. Et si le premier s'est trouvé sceptique, le second a tout de suite accepté de te suivre. Il est prêt à te jurer fidélité, mais tu refuses. Tu es peut-être le futur suzerain, c'est avant tout ton ami. Un ami ne prête pas allégeance. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que tes deux neveux entendent parler de ton expédition. Ils sont venus te voir dans ta forge et t'ont informé de but en blanc qu'ils avaient pris la décision de suivre, eux aussi. Tu as refusé. Vertement. Tu as perdu tellement d'êtres chers que la simple idée de les perdre à leur tour te fait bouillir intérieurement. Tu cris alors que tu veux parler. Tu ordonnes alors que tu veux argumenter. Cela les blesse, mais tu ne t'excuses pas. Trop fier._

_Tu nous as préparé à ça, argue Fili. Nous sommes tes héritiers._

_Vous êtes incapable d'obéir aux ordres et il est hors de question que vous y preniez part ! Ce n'est pas négociable !_

Que tu regrettes tes hurlements, les mots blessants qui sont sortis de ta bouche. Tu leur as dit qu'ils étaient immatures, trop jeunes, pas prêt. Pas prêt. Personne ne l'est. Tu ne l'as pas été pour tellement de choses. Et puis, tu ne peux leur en vouloir. Ce désir d'aventure, de faire quelque chose d'utile. D'être utile. Ils veulent tellement que tu sois fier d'eux, inconscient que tu l'es déjà. Depuis leur naissance. Depuis qu'ils t'ont appelé « oncle ». Mais tu ne le dis pas, tu ne le peux. Plus maintenant. C'est beaucoup trop tard. On te reproche d'être sombre, arrogant, froid, insensible, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as seulement vécu beaucoup trop de choses, vu trop d'horreur. On ne peut t'en vouloir d'avoir perdu l'envie de rire, de rêver du mieux pour ton peuple. Tu as vu tellement de nains se sacrifier. Tu as tant pleuré que tes yeux ont fini par s'assécher. Sauf maintenant. Dans cette geôle elfique où tu peux te remémorer à ta guise de tous tes souvenirs.

Tu remercies silencieusement Balin d'avoir gardé le silence jusque là. Témoin discret de tes actuels instants de faiblesses. Peut-être que c'est réellement la fin. Enfermé à vie dans cette prison. Peut-être peux-tu enfin te reposer et dormir un peu. Juste un peu. Ne plus avoir à veiller sur qui que ce soit. Mais tu entends des bruits de clés. Étrange. Tu ouvres les yeux et tu te rends à la porte. Tu es surpris de voir apparaître votre cambrioleur, des clés à la main et ouvrant vos prisons un à un. Il est aux aguets et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire. Un regain d'espoir. L'aventure n'est pas terminée. Thranduil sera sûrement fou de rage, mais peu t'importe. Cela ne fera qu'un fardeau de plus à porter.


End file.
